


Even in Sleep

by ghostedMinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa and Hanamaki head home after their cry in the park and spend the rest of the day comforting each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of [You Fought Well](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6538420)  
> [gaytpsarebae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaytpsarebae) inspired me to red this because of their comment. Thank You

Once high strung emotions have calmed down and Hanamaki and Matsukawa feel less like the world is crushing them, they retreat from the park’s solitude and safety. It’s by an unspoken agreement that they head to Matsukawa’s house.

While isolation is probably what they both desire, they also know that what they _need_ is each others company. They walk to the house in mutual silence, Hanamaki occasionally sniffling and their hands brushing every other step.

“I’m home” Matsukawa calls when they enter his house. Silence is his only reply.

“Out?”

“Look that way. Let’s go make some profiterole. We should have the ingredients.”

“Yes sir” Hanamaki lightly teases with a small smile, following Matsukawa who leads the way into the kitchen.

For the next hour and a half, the duo work side-by-side. Hanamaki takes point (after all, Matsukawa can’t be trusted to bake alone) and they spend their time mixing ingredient, turning appliances on and off, and prepping other items for use. Conversation is light but an easiness settles over the couple. 

Finally, the treats are done.

“Let them cool. Let’s go shower” Matsukawa says, a note of humor in his voice.

“But Mattsun~” Hanamaki whines, staring longingly at the desserts.

“No buts. You stink flower boy. Let’s go.” With a pout, Hanamaki allows himself to be herded out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

In the bathroom they strip quickly, wash away the sweat and grime from the day, and settle across from each other in the too small tub. Again they enjoy the warmth of the water in silence, but their bodies are less tense now - shoulders dropping and eyelids heavy. It is as if washing has helped to cleanse the heavy feeling of defeat that has loomed over them.

“Mattsun?” Hanamaki finally whines. Matsukawa looks down from the ceiling to see Hanamaki with puppy eyes and his head resting on the side of the tub in what’s got to be the most uncomfortable position. He makes sure to voice his concern.

“Isn’t that uncomfortable Makki?”

“No. But Mattsun~”

“Yeah, yeah. I know” Matsukawa sighs, hands bracing on the side of the tub as he heaves himself up. Hanamaki closes his eyes in a show of privacy.

“Come on” Matsukawa says, running a hand through Hanamaki’s damp hair when he’s out of the water with a towel around his hips.

“Aye, aye” Hanamaki replies, climbing out of the tub much quicker than Matsukawa had.

They dry off and change in minutes - Hanamaki borrowing one of Matsukawa’s shirts that hangs a little loose and a pair of sweats. He makes sure to rub a towel over Matsukawa’s hair a couple times with a towel before they make their way downstairs.

In the kitchen, Hanamaki goes straight for the profiteroles and gets his hand slapped for it. Once Hanamaki steps away from the pastries, Matsukawa loads a plate full of profiteroles and walks into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Hanamaki follows after him dutifully and settles next to Matsukawa. Seconds later and Hanamki rearranges himself so he lays face up with his head in Matsukawa’s lap.

“Mattsun?” He asks with mouth held open.

Matsukawa rolls his eyes but takes a profiterole off the plate and places part of it in Hanamaki’s mouth, who takes a bite, before putting he rest of it in his own mouth. They stay like that -in silence- Matsukawa feeding Hanamaki quietly.

But the tranquility doesn’t last long.

After a while, Hanamaki turns his head into Matsukawa’s shirt, eyes squeezed shut and nose twitching as he sniffs. Matsukawa’s face softens, his free hand running through Hanamaki’s hair.

“Eat” he softly commands. A cream puff is waiting in his hand when Hanamaki turns his head moments later.

“Sorry” Hanamaki mumbles with a sniff as he talks around his food.

“Don’t apologize. You’re crying for the both of us.”

“You’re stupid” Hanamaki says with a laugh, tears slipping free. Matsukawa wipes them away and feeds Hanamaki another pastry.

“Just eat.”

“Uuh too” Hanamaki says, eyes earnest and mouth full.

“Sure thing Pro-fit” Matsukawa teases, opening his mouth wide and taking an exaggerated bite of a cream puff. The action has the desired effect and Hanamaki is suppressing laughs in Matsukawa’s shirt. They make more teasing remarks and fill up on sweetened treats, dozing off on the living room couch when they finish.

What startles them away is Matsukawa’s mom who manages to guide the boys to the stairs and watches as they ascent to make sure that they don’t fall or accidentally brain themselves. She heads to the kitchen when the teenagers make it upstairs safely, and the teens stumble to Matsukawa’s room in their sleepy stupor.

Instantly they collapse on the bed and rearrange themselves. Hanamaki crawls over Matsukawa to get between him and the wall while Matsukawa pulls the cover over them, enveloping them fully so not even their heads poke out from under the cloth barrier. Ready for sleep, the couple is faced with a problem that has ensnared thousands before them and will continue to trap unwilling victims.

“I can’t sleep” Hanamaki mumbles into the shared space.

“Same” Matsukawa confesses, breath ghosting over Hanamaki’s lips. 

“Makki? Sor-” Hanamaki surges forward and locks lips with Matsukawa, even in the dark.

“Don’t. Please don’t” Hanamaki pleads when he pulls back, voice small.

“Okay” Matsukawa assures, pecking Hanamaki on the lips and lacing their hands together, kissing Hanamaki on the knuckles. They lay in what feels like the hundredth silence of the day.

“Hey Mattsun?”

“Makki?”

“Remember when Kyoutani first joined?”

“When he kept challenging Iwaizumi?”

“And Iwaizumi beat him at every single challenge.”

“Then he’d follow Iwaizumi around like a puppy and it pissed Oikawa off.”

“He got even madder when he tried to tell Kyoutani to do something and Kyoutani actually ignored him.” Their soft laughter fills up the enclosed space, lifting the thick atmosphere from earlier.

“Do you remember first year Makki?”

“What time?” Hanamaki asks with a snort.

“End of year. When Oikawa tried his hurricane serve and hit Iwaizumi in the back of the head.”

“I thought Oikawa was actually going to get murdered that day.”

The teens burst into laughter, shushing each other in a vain attempt to quiet down. When their laughter finally dies down, they continue recalling stories and event from their three years at Seijou, laughing and snickering at the things that have happened over the years.

An hour later Matsukawa’s mom checks in on the two boys and pulls the covers down so the two boys don’t suffocate. A soft smile crosses her face when she sees them. She kisses each boy on the forehead before she leaves the room, closing the door behind her and heading off to bed herself.

Back in the room, Matsukawa and Hanamaki lay innocently on the shared bed, hands interlocked and foreheads pressed together as if they still have secrets to share. Even in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumbs](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com)(tumblr)


End file.
